The Day And The Night
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: I'm a contract killer. All goes fine as long as you know what you're doing... most of the time.
1. Me

Hi there.

My usual greeting. In the day, that is. Say someone called me during the day, I'd pick up and say 'Hi there' but if you called me during the night, I'd say 'Name the target' or if I recognised the number, It'd be 'Yes?'. That's because I'm a different person then.

I wake up at 7:40AM for my day work. I model clothes, could be suits, swimwear, casual stuff, even just accessories like sunglasses. I recruit myself out, my profile and a few pictures go on the internet and I see who wants to give me a contract.

I'll go to sleep at 5:50PM and sleep for exactly 5 hours, waking up at 10:50PM when I'll prepare for 10 minutes and leave the house at exactly 11PM. After that, I'm a contract killer. An assassin. I'll remove the dark blue contact in my right eye, dress fully in black and quickly scan over my house before leaving to do the job. When I return, I check the house again to see if anything has been moved at all, any slightest indication that someone has been here while I was away, before I go back to sleep at 4:20AM and the cycle restarts when I wake up at 7:40AM again. Or if I haven't got a job, I'll just sleep through the night but I'll go to sleep at 7:20PM and wake up at 7:40AM.

Now on to the next, but still related subject. The contact lens.

People in the criminal underworld call me Colour Wheel because of my eyes. Well, my right eye is the reason. My left eye is a dark, almost navy blue but my right eye… it's got pretty much every eye colour you can think of, Violet, blue, green, a dark red in one part. No brown, though. Just think… if my twin hadn't been conjoined to me, they would've looked amazing with those eyes. I wear them because with eyes like that, I'd be found instantly should I be hunted.

In the day, between the white background and the camera, my name is Nicole Ryder.

And I say a twin… almost a quadruplet.

I'm one of a set of triplets, there would've been four of us had one not joined with me. There's me and my two sisters Skye and Maisie. Skye was the first born, me second and Maisie last, which is probably why Skye towers over Maisie and I. We're both 5ft while Skye is 5ft 7. We were all born a bit early too, 3 weeks before our due date. That's what happens when you've got three inside you, I guess.

Then there's our younger sister Melody… our dad got stupid after a while and it spread and 'infected' our mother too. They made Melody, stole a huge load of my money that I made through the modelling and had Melody's embryo extracted, genetically altered and replaced inside out mother. The alterations were to make her look exactly as our idiot parents wanted her to look, nothing when you look at her is really natural. They even went as far as to have a procedure to take some DNA from my real right eye just so that Melody's eyes are the same as my 'rainbow' eyes. Eventually, when she was 10, the idiots decided to sit down and tell Melody the truth about why she was so perfect, why her eyes were like that, why she had not a single spot or birthmark... she cried and hid for days, she felt like her family didn't love her at all.

And she was half right. Me, Maisie and Skye all love Melody to bits, she's our little sister regardless of why she exists… but the two idiots… they only love her for how she looks, they're like a couple of jumpy teenagers after a date, jumping for the best looking thing they can find!

So yeah… very complicated, messed up family.

However, asides from that, this is about my two lives. The two mes, Colour Wheel and Nicole Ryder.

I keep to that routine, however there was one time, the most hellish month of my life, in which one job went very, very wrong. When my two lives intersected and my routines went out the window. It was just meant to be one job, a simple assassination… I guess no one could've known...


	2. The Kill

One thing about the company I modeled for was that after the shoots, unless they needed them again, they let their models keep the clothes. Because of this, I have a wardrobe full of dresses, another one for casual wear and don't get me started on how many pairs of sunglasses I've got.

Advantage, me. They're excellent for changing my appearance and identity.

I woke up at 10:50PM as normal for the assassin side of me. People say routines get you killed, which is true. That's why I have many different ones at random. The only fixed one is the day job, but Nicole Ryder has no reason to have a target on her back.

It's Colour Wheel that has that worry.

I picked my drink at random, ending up with a Mocca, and drank it while briefly re-reading the target plan and, within a minute, coming up with a plan. That's one of the things us contract killers always have to be able to do, come up with plans before anyone can counteract them. I always aimed for under two minutes but mostly reached just one minute.

Once I'd finished the plan, I went upstairs and looked through the wardrobes, pulling on black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and a pair of sandals, wearing sunglasses after removing the contact lens from my right eye. After I'd sorted myself out, I picked up a dark green short dress, no bra with this one mind you, a pair of 3 inch high heels, and left the house. I put the second set of clothes in the passenger seat of the white Obey 9F Cabrio outside and got in the driver seat, speeding off towards the city.

* * *

 _An end to another life… there's a rule for contract killers. We can't care about deaths._

 _That's the thing people find the hardest to live with. Us killers, we have to build up a wall. We can't care about how much the person will never do, how many people will miss them, who will be heartbroken… we even have to block out any care of if they've got any kids who will grow up without their parent._

 _Nicole Ryder would care. I don't._

 _Colour Wheel doesn't._

I approached the place. It was a nightclub, with a large sign standing high above the roof, the building's many lights illuminating the dark streets outside. I could hear music blasting inside, but that wasn't my focus. I was more focused on the grey sedan that pulled up, my target getting out.

I approached him, John looking at me. I never call my targets by their real names, I always call them all Johns, helps to remove any sense of regret from ending their lives. The way I look at it, I kill John and he always comes back. Either John or Lisa if it's a female target.

"Excuse me? I'm a bit lost." I said in a strong Italian accent. There's another method of cover, I can change my accent to a range of different ones, but I mostly use either Italian or Scottish since both are in my family line and I can nail them perfectly.

"You're a tourist? Where you heading, small one?" John said. I laughed a little at the name small one.

"I'm looking for the library." I said, John then explaining to me the directions to the library, which I noticed took a route which was nearly 10 minutes slower than the quickest route from here.

Now came the next part.

I dropped my phone, starting to crouch down to get it. Then it worked and John crouched down quicker and grabbed the phone, handing it to me.

Of course a 5ft petite girl interested him. And for the type of guy he was, that type would try to do little nice things to ease into it… then suddenly go in full force.

He didn't really interest me either, but as I said, I have to throw my modesty and values out the window.

"Thank you." I said, now acting slightly shy and managing to blush a little by thinking of… things.

"Hey, no problem, small one. And might I add, you are very small for an adult, could almost be mistaken for a teenager." John said.

"I know… I was just born this way, rather early." I said, using one of my many cover backgrounds. I never tell the targets that I'm a triplet, there aren't many triplets in this state and I'd be easy to find with that information.

"Ah, I was born a bit late… I think I'd like to get to know you a bit, might help you to know someone from around here." John said.

"Okay… here, then." I said before taking out a pen and grabbing his hand, pulling it up and writing my current phone number on his wrist. I have a different phone for night life and the number changes every 3 days, updating the number on my dark web page at the same time.

"Well see you later then, small one… anything else I can call you by?" John said.

"Marzia." I replied. "You?"

"Kenny." John replied before waving and going into the club. I didn't care about his name of course, never would've.

I returned to my car and drove around to the back of the club, turning the lights off and climbing through to the back seats to change into the dress and heels.

It felt unusual not wearing a bra under the dress, but I blocked that out. I carefully removed the latex glove from my right hand, seeing that the tiny device had done it's job and injected John with a needle so tiny he didn't even know it. Of course, the glove fit perfectly to my hand and no difference was visible. John now had hundreds of tiny, miniscule explosives pumping around his bloodstream. They'd be in every part of his body and when they went off, they'd create multiple tiny holes in his arteries and veins, causing him to bleed internally and die of the blood loss in less than 5 minutes.

All I had to do was trigger them. That's what the next part was for, the explosives would go off when they came into contact with another substance, one you wouldn't expect. Mineral water.

More specifically, the minerals from the water. I had an extra mineral in the water that, when the water reached the stomach acid, would go into the bloodstream and react with the explosives. You'd think a lot of chemicals would leave the forensics plenty of trackable evidence but I designed this whole system myself, so unless they somehow got the whole system's design, none of the signs would make any sense to anyone.

I entered the club, holding the sports capped bottle of water in my hand as I walked over towards the bar, standing next to John, who didn't recognise me.

"Vodka Martini, if you would please." I said, now in a slight slight Scottish accent.

"On me." John said. I looked at him.

"Well thanks." I said.

"I buy a girl a drink… you look very similar to… nah, she was Italian." John said.

"I'm Scottish, here on… vacation." I said, remembering that Scottish and English people tend to call them holidays rather than vacations.

"How long are you here?" John asked.

"Leaving tomorrow." I replied as my drink arrived.

"Done everything you want to here? I could help you… try anything." John said.

Never date this John, girls. He's turning away from his original date before he's even met her twice!

After a bit of flirting and dirty talk, it wasn't long before I found myself pressed up against a wall in the bathroom cubicals, John's lips against mine. Don't get me wrong, this isn't gonna end in underage sex. Because the kiss was as far as it went.

During the dirty talk, I'd subtly poured a small amount of the water in his drink, the minerals wouldn't take much longer to react and get to work. And thankfully, they started just as he reached for the bottom of my dress. If his heart was to beat faster, the death would be quicker. Final part of the plan.

"I'm really 14." I whispered, John's eyes widening. Almost instantly, he felt dizzy from all the blood loss. Shortly afterwards, he fell to the floor. I crouched down to him and whispered again.

"Don't let it get to you, you're actually a good kisser." I said before straightening my dress and leaving.

The mineral water in the alcohol wouldn't be detectable as it would be chemically altered by his stomach acid. So even if they did figure out about the tiny explosives, they'd have no idea how they were detonated and no way of tracing their origin. Plus, when the minerals reacted, they dissolved the shells of the explosives anyway.

There shouldn't have been any way to track me, I'd used this method before… but this was the start of what was nearly my end.


End file.
